Kissing You in the Driveway
by Lovelihead
Summary: TIVA! Yeah, just a silly one shot where Tony gives Ziva a lift home :3!


**Author Note:**

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly... No, I do not own NCIS or the cast._

**Dedications: **_This one shot is dedicated to my bffl KALI :D Soz, no smut Kalz xx Maybe next time. LOL!_

**Spoilers: **_None._

_Yeah, anyway, this is just a random Tiva one shot I thought about when listening to the song "Kissing you in the Driveway" by Acid Eyeliner._

_This is my first Tiva fan fiction, well, my first NCIS fan fiction to be honest, so sorry if it sucks! -_

**WARNING**

_Your head may explode due to major fluff overload :D Any head exploding is not my fault, and I will not be held responsible, and I most definately won't be cleaning up the mess -_

_ENJOY -_

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo whistled merrily, backpack slung over his shoulder, as he walked toward his car, another day down.

The moon was full that night, stars dotted the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He kicked stones out of his path as he headed for his car; the brisk breeze stung his face and blew his hair back.

Still whistling his tune, he went to unlock his car when –

He heard a growl followed by a loud '_thunk'_.

He spun around immediately, his eyes scrutinizing the car park.

"Hello?" he asked warily, spotting someone across the aisle, kicking a car ferociously – kicking _Ziva's _car ferociously.

He cleared his throat, dumping his backpack on the ground he began to make his way over to her car slowly.

"Ziva?" he asked, when he was just metres away. It _was_ Ziva. She had stopped kicking her car, and was slumped against it, her head in her hands.

"Ziva…" he began.

"What, Tony?!" she asked icily, lifting her head up to shoot him a warning glare.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, everything is just… peary!" she breathed, slamming her foot into her car once again.

"Peachy… The term is peachy." He corrected her, "Car troubles?"

She didn't reply.

Tony watched her stare off in to the distance and frown. He was wondering what she was thinking, he did that often. He could, of course, always believe he knew -like now it was obvious – she was thinking about how to get home, and perhaps even when she would fix the massive dent now in the side of her car. But it was the way her face softened, and her eyebrows rose slightly, that suggested differently.

He could always believe he had her figured out, but Ziva David was not easily 'figured out'. She was like a closed book, so… maybe it wasn't so obvious.

"I could give you a lift?" he offered, licking his dry lips.

He could tell she was seriously contemplating his offer, scratching her neck uneasily she shook her head. Her face became a hard mask again as she told him, "I can get a taxi; I do not want you to go out of your way for me."

His face fell slightly, "It would be fine, seriously."

Ziva bit her lip nervously, she was trying not to accept his offer, not give him the satisfaction of winning. She looked up at him, the iciness was out of her look, and she smiled slightly at his efforts to help her. He smiled brightly back at her.

He lifted his arm, extending it towards her hand.

"Don't make me drag you." He laughed, tugging on her hand.

She completely dropped her icy façade, and gave in. She picked up her backpack, and gave her car one last fleeting glace before stumbling off with Tony, who was still dragging her along by her hand.

"You know, I have agreed to come with you, you do not have to use force to make me follow you," she joked, inclining her head down to nod at their hands.

"Oh, sorry…" he mumbled, letting go of her hand as he unlocked his car and flung his backpack onto the back seat.

He started the car and began driving in silence.

"So, what was wrong with your car?" he asked absently, barely focusing on the road.

"I do not know it just would not start." She told him, staring intently at his face as he stared through the windshield.

He glanced over at her, only to see she was staring at him. Her eyes shot away instantly and she cleared her throat uneasily. They slipped in to an awkward silence.

She risked sidelong glances, watching his face as he frowned in thought.

"What are you think about?" she asked forwardly.

"Pardon?" he asked, stalling. His cheeks reddened, as he thought about telling her about what he was actually thinking about.

_Her fingers trailed up his back, leaving a tingling trail in their wake as she pushed her body close against his, tangling her free hand in his hair she brushed her lips across his, her brown eyes smouldering as she brought her lips around to his ear, her hot breath tickling as she whispered his name._

"Tony, look out!" Ziva exclaimed, as the car began to veer slightly left, heading toward oncoming traffic.

Her voice was enough to knock him out of his reverie; he straightened the car and laughed uneasily before apologising.

"And you say _I'm _a bad driver?" she joked. "So, you didn't answer my question." She smiled at him sweetly as he gave her an exasperated look, clearly unhappy to still be on the subject.

"Work." He answered quickly… too quickly.

She raised a critical eyebrow at him, "you just finished, why would you be thinking about _work._"

He coughed uneasily, thinking of something to say.

"Well, I wasn't _really_ thinking about work, more being _at_ work." He said lamely.

"Right…"

"I was!" he defended himself.

"Thinking about work, and being at work sound the same to me."

"Well, what were _you_ thinking about then?"

"Being in bed with you" she said matter-of-factly.

Tony's eyes shot over to her, his eyes wide and mouth gaping.

She kept her face as smooth as possible, but the side of her lip twitched and she burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face! You were like this!" she giggled, mimicking his face, trying to show him.

He frowned at her and trained his eyes back on the road. He brought his hand up, scratching his nose in an attempt to hide the smile that had crept onto his face, sparked by her cuteness.

He almost laughed aloud when he thought this; Ziva would probably kill him if he ever called her '_cute'_. Once he had composed himself, he put his hand back on the wheel.

Ziva was still giggling, and it sent chills up and down his spine to hear her laugh.

"You _were_ thinking about that, yes?" she smiled brightly at him.

He breathed in deep, "About what?"

She raised her eyebrow, still smiling, "About being in bed with me. Tony, you can't pretend that sex isn't what occupies your mind ninety-nine point nine nine percent of the time."

"It is not!" he replied hotly.

Ziva breathed a laugh and smiled apologetically at him.

A few moments in silence passed.

"Tony?" Ziva asked her voice small.

"Yes?"

"You missed a turn."

"…I'm going the long way."

She smiled smugly, judging by the look that crossed his face, he wasn't intending on going the long way initially.

Ziva glanced over at him, noticing the sour look on his face. He resembled a disgruntled child who hadn't got his lollypop.

She started laughing again "you smack me up, Tony."

He rolled his eyes; she could get on his nerves sometimes, but still be insanely cute… He wished he would stop thinking that way, damn Ziva, damn rule number twelve…

"It's actually 'crack me up', and what did I do this time?"

"Your face…"

"What's wrong with my face?!" he asked, glancing up at the rear view, trying to be inconspicuous, but failing. "You've never laughed this much before, are you sick or something?"

"Not that I know of…" she replied composing herself slightly.

Her laughter subsided, and they sat in silence once again.

"Tony, I think I should probably let you know, that road, you missed, is the only way to get to my house."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

She didn't reply.

He thrust his hand out, to change gears, but overshot it and his hand landed firmly on her thigh. It took him a moment to notice, and Ziva was wriggling nervously in her seat.

"Oh... sorry." He mumbled, putting his hand on the gearstick.

Ziva felt her stomach flip, and tingles shot through her body. All she could muster was a small squeak in reply. She didn't know why Tony had this effect on her. She wouldn't put it passed him to do that intentionally, but judging by the way his cheeks turned a dark pink when he realised, she doubted it.

She saw tony in her peripheral vision, his face illuminated by the dashboard lights. It gave him an eerie glow, and she could almost feel the electric pull, luring her towards him. She had a tremendous urge to wrap her arms around him, run her hands over his bare skin, to be devoured by him, just melt into his skin and stay there.

She shook her head, shocked at her thoughts. _Ziva David! _She mentally scolded herself.

Tony watched her out of the corner of his eye, she had her hand on her thigh, where his had been moments before and she looked to be deep in thought.

"Ha ha, well Zee-vuh, almost home." He laughed uneasily, interrupting her train of thought.

"Yeah, if you take the right turns," she smiled at him.

"How often do I come to your place?" he asked stubbornly.

_Not as much as I'd like to… _he thought.

_Not as much as I'd like you to…_ she thought…

They both mentally scolded themselves. Nothing could happen between them, rule twelve said so.

"Here we are…" he said, pulling in to her driveway.

"Thank you Tony…" she smiled, looking at him through her lashes.

Tony got out of his car and grabbed her bag out of the back seat and began walking toward her door with it. Ziva raised her eyebrow at him then followed, pulling her keys out of her pocket as she went.

She tried brushing passed him, but a firm hand curled around her bicep, stopping her from proceeding.

"Tony…." She murmured, peering up to meet his gaze.

"Ziva…?" Tony asked, not breaking their gaze.

"Yes?"

"You're standing on my toes."

"Oh…"

Ziva looked down, breaking their gaze, and stepped backwards, but her foot slid off the side of the driveway, causing her to stumble backward.

Tony's second hand dropped her bag and slid around her back, tugging her back towards him. He pulled her close to him, keeping his arm firmly hooked around her waist.

"Well, isn't this awkward?" Ziva asked quietly, smiling up at him.

Tony let his eyes linger on her face, noticing how her cheeks had pinked slightly in the cool night air. He let the hand that gripped her arm slide up her arm and up the back of her neck, weaving his fingers through her hair he let his hand sit at the back of her head.

Ziva was too overcome to do anything, she noticed her keys had begun to dig into her clenched palm, so she loosened her grip, before opening her hand subconsciously and letting them fall into the grass.

Ziva ran her hands up Tony's chest, her fingers danced lightly over his shoulders before she locked her arms around his neck.

The hand that rested on Ziva's back slid its way up to join the other in her hair.

Zivas eyes were smouldering like they had in his imagination, but they were much more vivid, urging him to lean forward the few inches that would join their lips.

Her lips were slightly puckered, in anticipation. She leant forward, bouncing slightly on her toes. She brought her face up to his, running her lips across his chin and lips lightly.

Her breath tickled his face, as she breathed shallowly. He pulled her closer, their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces, Ziva stood on her toes, and Tony stooped down, they rested their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"Tony I..." Ziva began, speaking quietly.

"Shh," he shushed her, bringing his hand around to trace small circles along her face.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, their breath mingling.

Tony licked his lips nervously. Tony wasn't usually this nervous about kissing someone. He was always a Casanova, great with the ladies. But this was _Ziva… Ziva! _

He felt a strange feeling in the bit of his stomach, like he'd eaten too much pizza. Was Tony DiNozzo really nervous?!

He could get almost any girl in the city, but the one he had wanted the most _had_ to be the one he couldn't get. But, there she was mere inches from his face, looking into his eyes suggestively, running her fingers through his hair.

Ziva smiled mischievously at tony, twisting his hair through her fingers.

She knew it was wrong, she would be breaking rule twelve. But, on the other hand, since when was Ziva a big 'rule follower' especially driving…

Ziva's pink lips quivered as they leant towards each other, tightening their embrace. Their lips skimmed over each others, and they breathed in deep, smelling their colognes mingle together as they struggled to get closer to each other.

Ziva's heart accelerated when their lips locked, she moaned into his mouth tightening her arms around his neck, trying to pull herself up closer to him.

Tony ran his hands down her neck and arms; he wrapped them around her waist, hoisting her up slightly, so her toes barely touched the ground.

Ziva began slowly walking Tony backwards; their lips still locked she felt for the wall. She placed her hands on the wall, either side of his head.

Tony broke the kiss, but before Ziva could complain he began placing feather light kisses along her collar bone, drawing his name from her lips.

Tingles shot up and down Ziva's spine, and her whole body was tingling, her toes and were numb and she felt heat radiate from her skin.

"Ziva?" Tony murmured into her neck.

"Yes?" she asked breathless.

"Let's go inside."

"Okay," she murmured letting go of him.

She stood in the middle of the driveway for a moment, in thought.

"Ziva?" Tony asked, frowning.

Ziva's mind was blank; she shoved her hand in her pocket.

"Where are my keys?"

"…"

**Author note: **

_Yeah, that was a little fluffy. I would love to hear your feedback! -_


End file.
